Wish gone Awire
by Morgyn
Summary: a story about ellie she loves her boyfriend and have a wonderful life untill the new kid comes


When I was little ,My mom always said be careful what you wish for. I didn't understand what she meant but now I do. My name is Eleanor But people call me Ellie. All of the wish making started just a few months ago.. There was a meteor shower me and my friends had a party in the park to watch the meteor shower. We rented the picnic area of the park for them to lay under the stars. Me, Christina, Amy, Josh, Nick, and James where all dancing waiting for the meteor shower. When it started me and my boyfriend Josh sat next to each other and he kissed me passionately I new he loved me t was even obvious without words. Than it was time to wish we all had this thing to let 5 meteors pass than wish on the 6th I wished at the time for a more interesting life. After we all wished Josh, James, and Nick went and basket ball for awhile so us girls sat and talked. Nina said "Ellie how are you and Josh doing? You to look so cute together and I want to make sure he's treating you right." I said "where great he treats me like a princess sometimes I have to tell him to stop spoiling me." Nina said "He really Dose love you and a lot he tells me all the time." I said "He tells you??" Nina is Josh's twin so it's understandable. Nina Said "Yes I'm the only one he trust." Right at that moment the boys walked over and said that it was time to go. I went in to the car with Josh he is so easy to talk to we talked nonsense the whole car ride. When we got to my house he walked me to my door and gave me a passionate good night kiss. I went into the house got into my pajamas and went to sleep. The next morning we had school I got up took a shower did my hair and put on my apple bottom skinny jeans supper girl shirt an over sized vest and my jimmy choos also many accessories a fave of mine Most of which Josh bought. That morning Josh came and picked me up as normal . On our way to school we listened to Paramore's C.D. When we got to school every one was talking about a new kid I felt like I already new him from every thing every one said. I got to first period with Nina, Amy, and James. Than a kid I didn't recognize walked into the classroom he was tall he had dark brown almost black hair soft brown eyes his complexion was medium light he wasn't tan but he wasn't extremely pale. He sat in the front of the class typical act for a new kid. I asked Amy "is that was the new kid everyone was talking about"

She said "yeah he looks nervous." I said " I think one of us should go invite him to sit with us it will make him feel more comfortable." she said "you should go talk to him you are social chair" I said "fine if your to scared I'll go." I walked over and said to him "hi I'm Ellie I heard your new here and I was wondering if you would be more comfortable if you knew some of the kids in the school well to sum it up would you like to sit with me and my friends we have an extra seat??" he said " Well if its ok with your friends." I said "it is you can sit next to me umm come meet them." We walked to the back of the class and I introduced him to everyone we all talked about his old school and how much he misses his friends. The bell rung and the class started Mrs. Bedwin started by talking about Picasso she loved her job art was her life. We started our paintings this week we where talking about mostly abstract art. So most of the paintings looked like weird shaped pears. When class ended I met Josh out side of the door we walked to chemistry which happens to be the only class with assigned seats. Me and josh walked in and went to our seats which happened to be across the room from each other. Than I saw Jared walk in the door he came over and said "hey umm dose anyone sit next to you." at that moment Josh walked over and said "hey I'm Josh Ellie's boyfriend." Jared said "sorry man I met Ellie last period she's the only one in the class I know." Josh said "well we all have assigned seats any way." Jared said "thanks man" he held out his had and said "its nice to meet ya Josh" I said Jarred "you should ask Mr. Benington where to sit." Jared said "yeah I'll go rite now" and left to the hallway to talk to Mr. Benington. I asked "Josh what's wrong with you I've never seen you so jealous" Josh said "he had the look that I had when I first saw you" I said "I meet you in kindergarten" he said "No in 6th grade when we came back to school after summer vacation you had became a young woman over one summer and that's when I realized I liked you. And as the years went on and I got to know you better and 2 years ago when we started dating after 3 months I realized that I love you." I said "I love you too that means you should trust me not to cheat or fall for the new boy where just friends." he said "I know I trust you just not him I think I should go sit before class starts huh." I said "yeah" When Jared walked in he smiled and walked over and said "well Mr. Benington told me to sit next to you." I said "have a seat." class started and me an Jared tried to pay attention but it didn't work we laughed every time our elbows knocked he's' a lefty I'm a righty after that class I had the next 3 classes with him 2 than it was time for lunch I got to lunch with Josh and Jared we sat at our table I sat in my normal seat next to Josh and Nina and Jared sat across from me. Josh had gotten very jealous of Jared. Every time we where around Jared he held me tighter by the end of the day I had every class except chorus with Jared. Josh drove me home we had our first real fight that day I got home and cried in my room for about an hour. Then I called Josh and he cried with me. It was Saturday morning me and Nina had plans to go shopping. I was nervous because her brother and me had jus had a huge fight. She picked me up at 11 o'clock I got in the car and she had the radio blaring Hey Monday's CD my favorite song by them, "How You Love Me Now", Was playing. I sat down and she said "Hey Elle so what store are we going to first?" I said "how bout hot topic." She said "hell yeah." we got to the mall and went in to hot topic and got Jasper shirts Jackson Rathbone is so hot. Than we went to Wet Seal and got new colorful jeans I got blue Nina got pink. Than we went to get coffee. We walked in to Starbucks and we saw Jared and Josh. I ran over to josh jumped up in to his arms and kissed him passionately and when I was done a pleaded "I am so sorry baby forgive me please forgive me." and he put his hand on my face and said "sweetheart how am I suppose to forgive you when you didn't do anything wrong." I said "but you and me had a fight and it was all my fault baby don't hate me" He said with his hand still on my face "he aid you need to stop beating your self up about every thing you are a sweet, loving, beautiful girl and I love you so of course I would forgive you if you did something wrong." I said "ok Josh." so we all got our coffee and walked around the mall together. The day was going great me and Josh made up I love him so much.

*****************

The past week had been boring just mushy lovey dovey stuff. And just boring stuff

Back to the story .So it was the weekend again and on Thursday Mr. Benington gave us a project that we have to work on with our lab partners I got Jared and all week we worked at my house so today I convinced him to let us work at his house. I finally get to see his family. I got to his house he was waiting outside I got out of my car and he said "where gonna work on the porch." I said "come on my family is probably way worse than yours." he mumbled "I doubt that" I said "Jared something's wrong tell me. Please." he said "I've never told ANYONE this." I said I won't tell anyone I promise." he said " my dad he's an alcoholic." I said "dose he hurt you." he started crying and I hugged him and than made him sit down and I held him as he cried. When he was done I asked him if he still wanted to work at my house and he said yes so we got in to my car. I asked him exactly what his dad dose. he said " he goes out to the bar or to the store and when he gets home he's plastered and he starts saying things to my Mom he calls her s dirty whore and the he hits her and then he starts beating on my sister after that first hit he gets on my sister I'm already getting in between them because my sister can't stop me this time cause she's the one getting hit and than he starts beating on me and when he's done he drags my sister up stairs. He's a monster." I couldn't take the turn to my house I just couldn't I would have scared my parents with the face I was making so I said "Jared where gonna go to the park its right around the corner so we can keep talking without my parents hearing." so we got to the park and he said are you gonna comment or something about my father being such an asshole" I said "when we get to the play ground." he said "why not a picnic table" I said too many adults there's a spot none of the little kids go in it the yellow octagon thing lets go." we sat in the yellow octagon and I said "Jared you have to tell someone he'll get help and you won't have to see him un till he's better. Dose he leave marks on you like bruises."

"yes why."

"can I see them"

He stood up and pulled up his shirt his body was covered in yellowish brown bruises .

"you can't tell anyone."

"you have bruises all over you and you don't want me to tell anyone."

"if he finds out he'll make me watch what he dose to my sister."

I promised not to tell anyone for now

We hung out all weekend

Monday I got to school and headed straight to first period

I walked into the room and about 5 minutes later Jared was there he looked tense his jaw was clenched and his hands balled into fists.

He spoke in my ear and said

"he made me watch"

"are you serious"

"yes"

"go to guidance tell the counselor your having issues with me and they'll call me down they'll give us time to talk alone."

He walked up to the teacher and then he left. About 8 minuets later I was called to guidance I got to the guidance and we faked a problem. Than me and Jared faked an issue after that the guidance counselor left for us to talk as I predicted. He started crying I ran over to him and hugged him so tight that it could have cut off his circulation.

I said "that's the last straw I promised I wouldn't tell but I have to Jared I'm sorry."

"you can't"

"how did he find out?"

"he over heard us on Sunday morning when you said 'did any thing happen' and I said 'I'll tell you in the car' I can't wait for him to die."

"we have to tell someone."

"No"

"ok I won't tell anyone for 2 days if he stops I wont tell if he dose than I have no choice but to tell."

"but…."

"no buts deal or no deal."

"fine deal

I had two days till I could do the right thing. Me and Jared walked out of guidance when the bell rung. Josh saw us he blew up at me screaming saying how I'm a cheater and a liar cause I said Jared and me are just friends 'which we are'. Josh called me a dumb whore he broke up with me I was balling Jared and me baled and went to the mall and chilled all day.

Next chapter we find out if we tell on Jared's Douche Face dad

P.S.

I HATE THAT GUY


End file.
